


The Hitman

by leowiththecat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Body Worship, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pure Porn, Threesome - M/M/M, assassin taeyong, jaehyun is still a bitch, mafia johnny and jaehyun
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowiththecat/pseuds/leowiththecat
Summary: Kiralık katil Taeyong, efendileri Jaehyun ve Johnny için bir göreve çıkar...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny





	The Hitman

“Dün gece fabrika bölgesinde çıkan dev yangında 5 kişi öldü ve 7 kişi de kayıp. Yangının sebebi henüz belli olmasa da insan eli tarafından çıkartıldığı tahmin ediliyor. Henüz terör gruplarından kimse saldırıyı üstlenmedi. Yangın hakkındaki son dakika haberlerini öğrenmek için olay yerindeki-“  
Televizyondaki spikerin sesini televizyonu kapatan Jaehyun kesmişti. Kumandayı çalışma masasının karşısındaki koltuğa fırlattı ve sinirle saçlarını karıştırdı. Her an kontrolüne kaybedip öfke krizine girebilirdi, neyse ki yanında ondan daha soğukkanlı olan ve daha mantıklı düşünebilen Youngho vardı.   
Büyük olan masaya yaslandı ve Jaehyun’un yumruk haline gelmiş elinin üstüne bir elini yerleştirdi, diğer eli küçük olanın ensesini tembel hareketlerle okşuyordu. Dışarıdan bir kediyi sakinleştiriyormuş gibi görünse de Jaehyun en tehlikeli yırtıcının ta kendisiydi.   
İkisi de küçüklüklerinden beri aileleri tarafından yeraltını yönetmek için eğitilmiştiler fakat işleri, ailelerinin eğittiklerinden bambaşka bir şeye dönüşüvermişti. Youngho son seçimlere adaylığını koyarak şehrin yönetimine el atmıştı, artık sadece yeraltı değil bütün şehir kontrolleri altındaydı.  
Fakat her şey yolunda değildi. Şehirlerinde yeni bir çete belirmişti ve hem Jaehyun’un yeraltındaki saygınlığını tehdit ediyorlar hem de Youngho’nun barış getirmeye çalıştığı şehre büyük bir tehdit oluşturuyorlardı. İkisi de bu adamları bir şekilde yok etmeleri gerektiğinin farkındaydı ama henüz çetenin karargahının neresi olduğu hakkında bile en ufak bir fikirleri yoktu.  
Jaehyun telefonunu ceketinin iç cebinden çıkardı ve hızlı aramalarda kayıtlı olan ilk numaraya dokundu. En büyük silahlarını öne sürmenin vakti gelmişti de geçiyordu bile. Karşıdaki kişi telefonu ilk çalışta açmıştı.  
“Haberleri gördüğünü varsayıyorum, çeteyle ilgili elindeki tüm bilgileri toparla ve bir saat içinde eve gel.”  
Karşı taraftan bir cevap beklemeden telefonu kapatmıştı. Jaehyun derin bir nefes verdi ve arkasına yaslandı, Youngho da masaya yaslanmaktan vazgeçmiş ve çalışma masasının önündeki tekli koltuklardan birine yayılmıştı.  
“Henüz onu çağırmak için fazla erken olduğunu biliyorsun, kim olduğunu bilmediği birine suikast düzenleyemez.”  
Youngho sözlerinde haklıydı ama Jaehyun’da çeteye gösterecek sabır kalmamıştı, gözlerini kan bürümüştü ve çetenin her bir üyesini ölü görmek istiyordu.   
“O zaman şehirdeki her bir gangsteri öldürmesini emrederim. Ne olursa olsun bu gece o çetenin işi bitmiş olacak. Ayrıca ne emredersek yapacağını sen de biliyorsun. 12 yaşındayken ona kendini öldürmesini emretmiştim ve kalbine bıçak saplamaya çalışmıştı.”  
Youngho iç çekti ve Jaehyun gibi arkasına yaslandı. O da bu olanlardan dolayı yorgundu. Her gün konseyden şehirde olanlarla ilgili şikayetler alıyordu ve bu şikayetler her geçen gün daha da kötüleşiyordu. Bir önceki gün çeteye sızmaya çalışan ajanlarını bir çöp konteynırının içinde parçalara ayrılmış halde bulmuşlardı. Çetenin Youngho ve Jaehyun’u tahtından indirmeden durmaya niyeti yoktu.  
“Minik suikastçıya olan şirin bir lise aşkın yok muydu senin? Onu ölüme gönderirken biraz fazla rahatsın.”  
Jaehyun gözlerini devirdi. “Bu yere gelmek için çok fazla şeyi feda ettik, Youngho. Biz artık şehrin korkulan gangsterleri değil, şehrin koruyucularıyız ve bu şehri korumak için onu da feda etmeye hazırım. Ayrıca hatırlatırım, o sadece benim lise aşkım değildi. Ona sen de vurgundun. Lee Taeyong her zaman ikimizin de zaafı oldu.”  
Lee Taeyong. Sokakta ölmek üzereyken buldukları küçük çocuk. Oyun arkadaşları. Dövüş partnerleri. Okul ve sıra arkadaşları. Suikastçıları ve gönüllü köleleri.  
Zayıf vücudu ve ceylanınkilere benzeyen koca gözleriyle hiçbir tehdit oluşturmayacakmış gibi görünen bu çocuk kurdukları imparatorluğun en gizli silahı ve ikilinin en büyük zaafıydı.  
8 yaşlarındayken onu çetelerinin bölgelerinden birinde donmak üzereyken bulmuşlardı. O küçücük haliyle bile kendini korumak için kırık bir şişe parçasını korumalara doğru savurmuş ve hatta birkaçının yaralanmasına sebep olmuştu. Jaehyun’un babası şahit olduklarıyla arabasından inmiş ve çığlıklar atarak kırık şişeyi etrafa savuran çocuğu tek tokatla bayıltmış ve arabaya almıştı. Jaehyun çocuktan gelen kan, ter ve pisliğin kokusunu olaylar dün olmuş gibi hatırlayabiliyordu.   
O günden sonra Taeyong her yönden eğitilmeye başlanmıştı. Normal okul eğitiminin yanı sıra dövüş, silah, bıçak kullanma gibi pek çok alanda eğitim almıştı. Hatta misafirleri olduğunda yardımcı olabilmek için geleneksel tarzda çay servisi yapmayı bile öğrenmişti.   
Ama Taeyong’a öğretilen en önemli şey patron ve ailesine koşulsuz itaatti. Sonuçta patron hayatını kurtarmış ve ona ikinci bir şans vermişti. Taeyong da hayatını ona ve ondan sonra gelen patronlara adamaya yemin etmişti.   
Taeyong bir suikastçı olmasına rağmen sıradan görevlere gönderilmezdi. Genç adam sadece Johnny ve Jaehyun’un emriyle göreve gidiyor ve yüzde yüz başarı olmadan da dönmüyordu. Sadece ne özel, en zor ve kimsenin bilmemesi gereken görevlerle ilgileniyordu.  
Bu görev gibi.  
Taeyong sonunda geldiğinde hava kararmaya yüz tutmuştu. Güneşten gelen o son kızıl ışınlar dev pencereden çalışma odasını aydınlatıyordu. Ortam loşlaşmaya başladığında evin sistemi otomatik olarak devreye girmiş bütün ışıklar yanmaya başlamıştı. Sistem Youngho’nun kendi tasarımıydı. Ev olabildiğince az hizmetçiyle kendini götürebilecek şekilde tasarlanmıştı. Yemeklerini kendileri hazırlıyorlardı ve sadece haftada iki kere evin temizlenmesi için görevliler geliyordu. Bunun dışında her şey robotik sisteme dayalıydı.  
Youngho şehri yönetiminde aldığı görevlerden ötürü gelen telefon bombardımanıyla meşgulken kapıyı Jaehyun açmıştı, ne yazık ki kızıl saçları ve çarpıcı gülümsemesiyle kapıda dikilen çocuk bile keyfini yerine getirememişti.  
“İçeri geç, Yong-ah.”   
Taeyong çapkın gülümsemesini her zamanki nazik ifadesine çevirdi ve Jaehyun’u yakalarından tutarak kendine çekti ve dudaklarına kısa da olsa tutkulu bir öpücük bahşetti.  
Bir ayrıntı daha; Taeyong, Jaehyun ve Youngho’nun sevgilisiydi. Birlikte büyüyen, birlikte okuyan ve birlikte savaşan gençlerin arasında duygusal bir bağ kurulmaması zaten imkansızdı ama onların arasındaki şey aptal bir bağdan çok daha fazlasıydı. Aralarındaki şey karanlıklarında kendilerine ayırabildikleri tek bencilce şeydi ve üçü de ilişkilerinin ne kadar kıymetli olduğunu biliyordu.   
Taeyong çalışma odasına geçti ve sıkıntıyla telefonda konuşan sevgilisinin yanağına tüy gibi bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra onun yanına kuruldu. Jaehyun da masaya oturmak yerine tam karşılarına geçmişti.   
Youngho telefonu kapattıktan sonra kolunu sevgilisinin beline doladı ve onu daha da yakınına çekti. Taeyong kafasını büyük olanın omzuna yaslamıştı. Dışarıdan oldukça normal hatta tatlı bir çift gibi görünüyor olabilirlerdi ama iç dünyaları bir kuyunun dibinden bile daha karanlıktı. Biri gündüzleri şehri yöneten bir vatandaş, geceleri ise yeraltında terör estiren bir mafyaydı. Diğeri ise mafya sevgililerinin hizmetindeki bir suikastçıydı.   
Youngho boğazını temizledi ve ortamı normalleştirmek adına Taeyong’a bir soru yöneltti.  
“Çocuklar nasıllar? Jaemin hala takla atarken kafasının üstüne düşüyor mu?”  
Taeyong tabii ki de suikastçı yaşamının haricinde de bir hayata sahipti. Kimliğini özel bir kurumda dans öğretmenliği yaparak gizliyordu. Küçükken efendisinin alması için zorladığı dans dersleri sonunda gerçek hayatta bir işe yarayabilmişti.   
Taeyong henüz bir yanıt veremeden Jaehyun çelik kadar soğuk sesiyle araya girmişti.  
“Boş sohbetlerin sırası değil. Asıl konuya dön. Çete hakkında herhangi bir bilgi bulabildin mi? Siktiğimin herifleri hakkında haftalardır araştırma yapıyorum ama hiçbir şey bulamadım.”  
Jaehyun’un ciddi sesiyle kendine gelen Taeyong kaşlarını çattı ve kendini Youngho’dan ayırarak ciddi bir pozisyona geçti.   
“Söyleyeceklerim sizi hem sevindirecek hem de sinirlendirecek. İyi haber şu ki yangını çıkartan piçlerin peşine taktığım adamlar çetenin ana karargahını buldu, hepsi orada yatıp kalkıyor yani hepsini birden öldürmek kolay olacak. Kötü haber ise…”  
Sözlerine ara vermiş ve rahatsız bir surat ifadesiyle Youngho’ya bakmıştı.   
“Kaldıkları yer Youngho’ya seçilmesinde yardım eden Choi Siwon’a ait. Daha doğrusu binanın tamamı Siwon’a ait, hatta kendi ofisi de binanın tepesinde. Anlaşılan başından beri seni arkandan bıçaklamayı planlıyormuş.”  
Johnny sinirle elini önündeki cam sehpaya vurdu, cam kırılmasa da üzerinde minik çatlaklar oluşmuştu. Siwon seçimler sırasında onu en çok destekleyen kişilerden biriydi, kimse onun yanında değilken Siwon her yönden ona destek olmuştu. Eğer bu bilgiyi veren kişi Taeyong olmasaydı Youngho Siwon’un ona ihanet ettiğine kesinlikle inanamazdı.  
“Peki şimdi ne olacak? Benden tam olarak ne yapmamı istiyorsunuz? Sadece Siwon’u öldürmem yeterli mi yoksa-“  
Jaehyun mesafeli gözlerle ona baktı, iş moduna girmişti ve Taeyong’un konumu artık sevgilisi değil altlarında çalışan basit bir suikastçıydı.  
“Hayır, siktiğimin binasına gidecek ve sekreterine kadar bütün çalışanları öldüreceksin. Onlardan birinin bile yaşadığını görmek istemiyorum. Bu görev şu ana kadar sana verdiğimiz tüm görevlerden daha önemli. O binadaki son kalan kişiye bıçağını saplamadan buraya geri dönmeyeceksin.”  
Taeyong duygularını yüz ifadesine dökmemeye çalışsa da neler düşündüğü gözlerinden okunabiliyordu. Zaten bir suikastçı olmasına rağmen duygularını saklamakta her zaman başarısız olmuştu.  
Jaehyun delici bakışlarını Taeyong’un gözlerine dikti.  
“Bu görevi yerine getirirken gerekirse canını ortaya koyacaksın. Unutma, babalarımıza ve bize canını borçlusun. Bu borcu geri ödeme zamanı geldi.  
Taeyong duygularını maskeleyerek her zamanki çapkın gülümsemesini takındı ve ayağa kalkıp Jaehyun’un yanına geçti.  
“Bu zorlu görev için bir şans öpücüğüne ne dersin? Çünkü şansa gerçekten ihtiyacım olacak.”  
Jaehyun’un dudaklarına doğru eğilmişti ama tek yapabildiği genç olanı yanağından öpebilmek olmuştu, Jaehyun tam o gözlerini kapatmışken başını yana çevirmişti.  
“Bunun sırası değil. Şimdi git ve görevini yerine getir.”  
Reddedilen Taeyong’un maskesinin kayışına Youngho da Jaehyun da şahit olmuştu ve ikisinin de gördüğü şey içten içe kalplerinden minik bir sızıyı uyandırmıştı. Taeyong seneler önceki etrafa kırık şişeyi savuran çocuk gibi görünüyordu, gözleri korku doluydu.  
Genç suikastçı boğazını temizledi ve ayağa kalktı, yüz ifadesini ancak toparlayabilmişti.  
“Youngho-ya, büyük patrondan gelen emre göre seni de öpemeyeceğim. Şimdi gitmem gerek. Sonuçta öldürmem gereken bir bina dolusu kötü adam var.”  
Derin bir nefes almış ve odadan çıkmadan önce ikiliye son bir kez daha bakmıştı.  
“Sizi seviyorum çocuklar.”  
Herhangi bir yanıt alamamak kalbini kırsa da sessizce odadan çıkmış ve arabasına yönelmişti. Gerçek anlamda, öldürmesi gereken bir bina dolusu adam vardı.   
*  
Saat gece yarısını geçiyordu. Youngho telefonun, Jaehyun ise televizyonun karşısındaydı. Büyük olan internetten, diğeri ise televizyondan Seul hakkındaki son dakika haberlerini takip ediyorlardı.   
Şimdiye kadar herhangi bir haber alamadıklarından ikisi de oldukça gergindi. Normal bir görevi Taeyong en fazla bir saat içinde bitirir ve görev bittiğinde de her ikisine birden mesaj yollardı. Haliyle gün batımından beri haber alamadıkları sevgilileri onları bir miktar endişelendirmişti.  
Youngho gerginlik içinde dizini sallayan Jaehyun’u fark ettiğinde iç çekti. Evet, çetenin bir an önce yok olmasını kendisi de istiyordu ama bunun için sevdikleri adamı ölüme göndermek de pek mantıklı değildi.  
“Onu yüzlerce kişiyi öldürmesi için yolladın, eminim bu yüzden işi uzamıştır.”  
Jaehyun sinirle Youngho’ya döndü.  
“Bunun yapılması gerekiyordu. Şehirde terör estiren o orospu çocuklarını avlayabilecek tek kişinin o olduğunu sen de biliyorsun. Onu yollamak zorundaydım.”  
“Taeyong bile yüzlerce kişiyle aynı anda savaşamaz Jae! Sevgilimizi bilerek ve isteyerek ölüme gönderdin sen! En azından yanına birkaç kişi-“  
Sözleri televizyonda beliren son dakika haberleriyle bölünmüştü. Ana haberleri sunan monoton sesli kadın her zamanki düz surat ifadesiyle haberleri sunmaya başlamıştı.  
“Yayınımıza son derece önemli bir son dakika haberiyle ara veriyoruz. Choi Corp.’un içinden silah sesleri yükseldiği haberini aldık, şirketin içinden kimsenin polisi aramaması şüpheli olsa da çevredekilerin şikayetleriyle devriyeler olay yerine vardı. Şimdi olanları daha iyi öğrenmek için canlı yayınla muhabirimize bağlanıyoruz. Bize neler olduğunu aktarabilir misiniz Bay Choi?”  
Ekranın olay yerine dönmesiyle binada aynı anda üç patlamanın gerçekleşmesi birden olmuştu. Hızla çöken binadan atlayan küçük bedenin çıplak gözle görülmesi zor olsa da kızıl saçları sebebiyle ikili onun kim olduğunu anlamıştı.  
Youngho endişe dolu gözlerle Jaehyun’a döndü.  
“Bana Taeyong’u yana bir binanın dördüncü katından atlarken görmediğimi söyle lütfen.”  
Jaehyun ellerini yüzüne kapattığından cevabı oldukça boğuk olarak çıkmıştı.   
“Yanlış görmüşsün, beşinci kattan atladı.”  
*  
Endişeyle geçen yarım saatin sonunda evlerinin kapısı çalınmıştı. İkisi de hızla yerinden fırladı ve kapıya koştular. Hayatta olan hiçbir insan Jung Jaehyun’u ve Seo Youngho’yu bu şekilde görmemişti. Her zaman hesaplarını içinde tutan bu soğukkanlı adamlar bir ümit sevgililerinin ölümden dönmesini bekliyorlardı.  
Kapıyı açtıklarında karşılarında her zamanki gülümsemesini takınan Taeyong’u bulmuşlardı. Tabii ki de son görüşmelerinden beri görünüşünde önemli değişiklikler olmuştu. Mesela özenle yukarı kaldırdığı kahkülleri ter ve kanla alnına yapışmıştı, saçlarının dibinden şakaklarına süzülen kan endişe verici bir hızla yere damlıyordu ve sol alt kaburgalarına kolunu sararak destek oluyordu. Taeyong’un üzerinden kan, ter ve yanık kokusu yükseliyordu.  
Kızıl saçlı olan korku filmlerinden fırlamış gibi görünmesine rağmen gülümsemesini bozmamıştı. Jaehyun’un gözlerinin içine baktı ve kalan son gücünü de harcayarak konuştu.  
“Kalan son kişiyi de öldürmeden dönemeyeceğimi söylemiştin… Artık öpücüğümü alabilir miyim?”  
Jaehyun’un kollarını açmasıyla Taeyong’un onun kollarına yığılması bir olmuştu. Kızıl saçlının hatırlayabildiği son şey ikiliden yükselen korku dolu bağırışlardı.  
*  
“Aldığı darbelere bağlı olarak kaburgalarında hafif bir ezilme, kolunun üst kısmında kurşun sıyırığı var ve bunlar sadece yüzeysel yaralar. Bayılmasına sebep olan yara kafasında, fazla kan kaybettiğinden bilinci kapanmış ama yaptığımız kan transferiyle yakında bir şeyi kalmayacaktır. Günlük hayatında herhangi bir işi yaparken zorlanmayacaktır.”  
Doktor serumun akış hızını da ayarladıktan sonra odadan çıkmıştı. Adımları neredeyse kaçar gibiydi, evden çıktıktan sonra bir kere bile arkasına bakmadan arabasına atlamış ve çantasındaki 20 bin dolarla gözden kaybolmuştu.  
Taeyong’u bir doktora götüremeyeceklerinden bir telefon konuşmasıyla doktoru Taeyong’a getirmişlerdi. Orta yaşlardaki doktor kızıl saçlıyı muayeneden geçirmiş ve yüzeysel yaralarına da pansuman yapmıştı.  
Taeyong göründüğünden çok daha iyi durumdaydı, şimdi tek yapmaları gereken uyanmasını beklemek ve ondan tam olarak neler olduğunu öğrenmekti.  
Kızıl saçlı olan gözlerini açtığında yanı başında Youngho ve Jaehyun’u bulmayı beklemiyordu. Görev sırasında yaralandığında genelde ailenin doktoruyla görüşür ve kendi evinde iyileşene kadar dinlenmeye çekilirdi. Zaten çoğunlukla yaralanmalarından ikilinin haberi de olmazdı. İşin tamamlandığını mesajla bildirdiğinden onu hiç görev sonrasında görmemişlerdi. Bu bir ilkti.  
Başına saplanan ağrıyla inildedi ve olduğu yerde doğruldu. Youngho ve Jaehyun’un yatak odasındaydı. Bu yere daha başka sebeplerden ötürü aşinaydı, seks gibi.   
“Vay be, bu odada bu şekilde bulunabileceğimi hiç düşünmemiştim. Genellikle ikinizin arasında-“  
Sözlerini bitiremeden üstüne atlayan iki devle tekrardan yatağa yapışmıştı.  
“Siktiğimin binasının beşinci katından aşağı uçtun Taeyong, şaka yapmanın sırası değil!”  
Jaehyun’un kızgın sözlerine Youngho de ekleme yapmıştı.  
“Ayrıca kan kaybından Jaehyun’un kucağına bayıldığını da unutmayalım. Ölüyorsun sandık! Neyse ki sende de kalın kafanda da büyük bir hasar yok.”  
Taeyong Youngho’nun seçtiği kibar cümlelere kıkırdadı ve kafasını büyük olanın omzuna yasladı. Baş ağrısı geçmişti ve yavaştan uykusu geliyordu. Büyük olanın kapanmaya başlayan gözlerini fark eden Jaehyun onu dürttü.  
“Şimdi uyuyamazsın. Bize neler olduğunu anlatman gerek. Patlamayı televizyondan izledik ama neler olduğunu bilmiyoruz.”  
Taeyong iç çekti ve yerinden doğruldu, oturur pozisyona geçmesiyle ikili de ayağa kalkmıştı.   
“Bir bina insanı tek bir silahla öldüremeyeceğim için binaya bomba döşemek mantıklı geldi. Girişteki korumaları vurdum ve ilk olarak bodrum kata bombayı döşedim. Üçüncü kata geldiğimde şansıma koridorda bir korumayla karşılaştım, aptal herifin kurşunu sadece sıyırdı. Ardından çetenin tamamen yok olduğundan emin olmak için beşinci kata çıktım ve Siwon’u kafasından vurarak öldürdüm. Ne yazık ki biraz fazla zaman harcadığım için tepedeki bombayı da kurduktan sonra camdan atlamak zorunda kaldım. Büyük ihtimalle kaburgalarım da atlarken ezilmiştir.”  
Youngho Taeyong’un olanları sanki normal bir şeymiş gibi anlatmasına hem şaşırmış hem de sinirlenmişti. Taeyong onun öfkeli bakışlarını fark edince meleksi gülümsemesini yüzüne yerleştirdi ve büyük olanın yanağını okşadı. Ardından Jaehyun’a dönmüş ve kedi mırıldaması da sayılabilecek bir ses tonuyla konuşmuştu.  
“Patron, iyi bir iş çıkardığıma göre ödülümü alabilirim değil mi?”  
Tek cümleyle ortamın modu tamamen değişmişti. Çete, suikast, patlama ve ihanet unutulmuştu. Dünyaları üç kişiyle sınırlıydı. Jaehyun Taeyong’dan yükselen tutkuyu neredeyse tadabiliyordu. Küçüğün cevabı kızıl saçlının dudaklarına yapışmak olmuştu. Taeyong bir an bile duraklamadan dudaklarını aralayarak Jaehyun’un geçişine izin vermişti. Şimdi dilleri ve dişleri çarpışıyor, dışarı ıslak sesler salıyorlardı.   
Youngho’nun da işin içine girip Taeyong’un ensesine öpücükler bırakmaya başlamasıyla kızıl saçlı olan başını arkaya atmış ve inildeyerek boynunu Jaehyun’a sunmuştu. Eline geçen fırsatla Jaehyun büyük olanın muayene için çıplak olan vücudundan dudaklarını gezdirmeye başlamıştı bile.   
Taeyong’u omuzlarından hafifçe ittirerek tekrardan yatağa düşürmüş ve yaralı kaburgalara dikkat ederek kızıl saçlının üzerine çıkmıştı. Youngho ise taeyong’un pantolonunu çıkarmaya çabalıyordu.  
“Bu kadar dar pantolonlar giymeyi bırakman gerek güzelim, işimizi zorlaştırıyorlar.”  
Taeyong iniltilerinin arasında beynini zorla da olsa çalıştırarak mırıldandı.  
“Ama popomu güzel gösteriyorlar.”  
Jaehyun kafasını kızıl saçlının göğsünden kısa bir süreliğine de olsa çekerek sırıttı.  
“Hayatım, üçümüz de senin bir kıçının olmadığını biliyoruz. Ama merak etme, seni tepsi kıçınla da seviyoruz. Sen bizim için özel olarak yapılmış gibisin. Bu gece sana hak ettiğin ödülü vereceğiz. Birimiz tükendiğinde diğerimiz sana zevk vermeye devam edecek, bayılmadan önce hatırlayacağın son şey ne kadar hassas olduğun ve ne kadar zevk aldığın olacak.”  
Jaehyun sadece sözcükleri kullanarak bile Taeyong’u boşaltabilirdi. Taeyong yüksek sesle inledi ve gömleğinin yakalarından tutarak Jaehyun’u kendine doğru çekti. Küçük olan hızla Taeyong’un gövdesine öpücükler bırakmaya devam etmişti. Ağzı meşgul olduğundan konuşma görevini Youngho kendi üzerine almıştı. Tembel hareketlerle küçük olanın iç çamaşırını da sıyırırken tatlı ses tonunu kullanmıştı.  
“Her şeyin en iyisini hak ediyorsun bebeğim. Bizim için hayatını bile feda ettin. Bizim için fazla iyisin, seni hak etmiyoruz.”  
Sözlerine ara vermiş ve Taeyong’un penisini yavaş hareketlerle okşamaya başlamıştı. Küçük olanın inlerken başını geriye atışını, daha fazla sürtünme için kalçasını öne itişini, gözlerine dolmayan başlayan parlak yaşları görmekten hoşlanıyordu. Taeyong’u izlemek ona dünyanın en ünlü sanat eserlerini bile izlemekten bile daha çok zevk veriyordu. Zaten Taeyong, bir tanrı heykelinin canlanmış hali gibiydi. Vücudunda hem şehveti hem gençliği hem de dünya üstü bir güzelliği barındırıyordu.  
“Seni hak etmiyor olmamız seni elde etmeyeceğimiz anlamına gelmiyor. Sen bizimsin.”  
Son cümlesinin ardından kafasını Taeyong’un kasıklarına indirmiş ve penisinin ucuna minik bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra kökünden başına kadar ara vermeden yalamıştı. Hazırlıksız yakalanan Taeyong’un çığlığı ikisini de tatmin etmişti.   
“Bebeğim… ne kadar da hassassın. Sen de haklısın, sana adam gibi bir sakso çekmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu.”  
Penisi tamamen ağzına aldığında Taeyong’un dudaklarından utanç verici bir çığlık fırlamıştı. Kızaran yanaklarını kapatmak için yüzüne kapattığı ellerini Jaehyun onun utancından zevk alırcasına çekivermişti.  
“Seni böyle görmeyi sevdiğimizi biliyorsun Taeyong. Bizim için cinayetler işleyen, bir adamı gözünü kırpmadan öldürebilecek Lee Taeyong’un altımızda çığlık atıp kızarması hoşumuza gidiyor. Lise zamanlarını hatırlıyorum musun Youngho? Ona sevgilimiz olmasını emrettiğimizde gözyaşlarına boğulup ağladığını saklamak için seni tekmelemişti.”  
Youngho onaylarcasına hımladı. Ağzındakiyle konuşması biraz zordu sonuçta. Taeyong onun gönderdiği titreşimlerle inledi ve gözlerini kapatarak Jaehyun’un koluna yapıştı, gözlerinden yuvarlanan yaşlarla Jaehyun acımasız bir şekilde kıkırdamıştı. Küçük olan Youngho’nun kafasını iyice bastırdı, hem Taeyong’dan hem de Youngho’dan itiraz eden sesler yükselmişti.  
“Hadi ama Hyung, senin işin bittikten sonra onunla ben oynayacağım. Hızlı ol.”  
Youngho Jaehyun’a ters bakışlar attıktan sonra işine geri döndü. Kafasını aşağı-yukarı oynatıyor, dilini penisin başına sürterken dişlerini kullanmamaya özen gösteriyordu. Onun bu usta tavırları karşısında Taeyong’un hiçbir şansı yoktu, fazla zaman geçmeden tiz bir inildemeyle boşalmıştı. Youngho yumuşamaya başlayan penisi ağzından çıkardı ve boğazını zorladığı için gözlerine dolan yaşları sildi.   
“Bir dahaki sefere ağzını öyle bir becereceğim ki 3 gün boyunca konuşamayacaksın.”  
Bu sözleri utanmazca sırıtan Jaehyun’a söylemişti. Jaehyun bir anlığına gözlerini Youngho’nun kasıklarına kaydırıp dudaklarını yaladı ama gözleri yatakta kıvrılmış yatan Taeyong’a dönmüştü.   
“Teklifini değerlendirmek isterdim ama yataktaki kızıl kedi bizi bekliyor.”  
Göz kırpmış ve ardından tek saksoyla darmadağın olan Taeyong’a dönmüştü.  
“Şimdiden böyle olduysan asıl olaya geçtiğimizde gerçekten bayılacaksın. Şimdi söyle bakalım Taeyongie, hangimizi istiyorsun? Hangimizin bedenini ve zihnini aynı anda parçalara ayırmasını istiyorsun? Hangimizin seni çığlık çığlığa boşaltmasını ve seni yürüyemeyecek hale getirmesini istiyorsun?”  
İkilinin sözcük seçimleri bile Taeyong’un tekrardan sertleşmesi için yeterliydi. Kızıl saçlı olan kirpiklerinin arasından ikiliye baktı. Dudaklarını ısırarak onları baştan ayağa süzmüştü.   
“eğer öyle bakmaya devam edersen ikimiz de seni beceremeden boşalacağız.”   
Taeyong Jaehyun’un sözleriyle gözlerini kaçırdı ve fısıltı da denebilecek bir ses tonuyla konuştu. Neyse ki ikisi de ne dediğini anlayabilmişti.  
“İkinizi de istiyorum. Yapmayalı çok uzun zaman oldu ve ikinizi birden içimde hissetmeyi özledim. Bu benim ödülüm, Jaehyun. Lütfen bana istediğimi verin.”  
Youngho içindeki hayvanı kontrol etmeye çalışarak derin bir nefes aldı, pek işe yaradığı söylenemezdi. Kırılgan vücuduyla Taeyong’un aralarında sıkıştığı ve zevkten çığlık attığı düşüncesi resmen beyninin işlevlerini kısıtlamıştı. Görebildiği tek şey, ilkel bir açlıkla baktığı savunmasız avı, yani Taeyong’du.   
Jaehyun ise ona göre daha sakin sayılırdı. Tabii ki de sevgilisinin isteği onu şaşırtmış ve azdırmıştı ama denedikleri ilk seferde Taeyong’un e kadar gözyaşı döktüğünü net bir biçimde hatırlıyordu. Tabii ilerleyen süreçte bu gözyaşları tamamen zevkten akmaya başlamıştı ama bu ne kadar acıttığı gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu. Youngho da Jaehyun da kalınlık ve uzunluk yönünden oldukça şanslıydı.  
“Bebeğim, buna emin misin? Son seferinde bir hafta boyunca ayağa kalkamamıştın ve bir görevi ertelemek zorunda kalmıştık.”  
Taeyong mızıldandı ve Jaehyun’un kucağına çıkarak kollarını boynuna doladı ve hafif bir ritimle sürtünmeye başladı. Tenleri arasında kumaş pantolon engeli olsa da Jaehyun onun hareketlerini doğrudan penisinde hissediyordu. Başını geriye atarak inildedi ve Taeyong’unkine kıyasla kocaman kalan ellerini kızıl saçlının beline sardı.  
“Pekala, bunu sen istedin güzellik. O zaman yeni emrin şu: yarın kıçın ne kadar ağrırsa ağrısın herhangi birimize mızıldanmayacaksın. Tamam mı?”  
Taeyong’un cevabını beklemeden onu kucağından kaldırdı ve Youngho’nun kucağına bıraktı. Ensesinden tutularak taşınan bir kedi gibiydi. Kore’nin korkulan suikastçısının bu kadar şirin olabilmesi inanılmaz bir şeydi.   
Youngho kucağına gelen Taeyong’a kollarını sardı ve küçük olanı derin bir öpücüğe çekti. Tam bir amacı olmasa da Jaehyun üzerini çıkarırken Taeyong’u oyalamış oluyordu. Jaehyun’un üzerini çıkardığını fark eden Taeyong, büyük olanın dudaklarından ayrılmış ve istek dolu gözlerle Youngho’nun bedenini süzmüştü. Büyük olan hafifçe güldü ve üzerindekileri bir çırpıda çıkardı. Kıyafetlerini nereye fırlattığı hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu.  
Üçü de çıplak kaldığında bir anlığına duraklamışlardı. Taeyong ikisini de süzmekten kendini alamıyordu. Kendi zaman ölçütüne göre onları böyle göre onları görmeyeli çok uzun zaman olmuştu. Vücudu onları dokunuşu için yanıyordu, ayak parmakları istekle kıvrılıyordu. Elleri kendini sabit tutmak adına yatak örtüsüne yapışmış durumdaydı.   
Youngho Taeyong’u tekrardan kendine çekti ve onu kucağında ileri-geri hareket ettirerek ikisini de yeterince tatmin etmeyen bir sürtünme yarattı. Taeyongm mızıldamış ve daha fazlası için Youngho’nun omuzlarına tırnaklarını geçirmişti.   
Youngho acıyla tıslayarak yarattığı hareketi durdurdu ve omzundaki ellerden birini tutup ağzına götürdü ve parmak uçlarını sertçe ısırdı. Taeyong’dan acı dolu bir çığlık yükselmişti.   
“Uslu dur.”  
Jaehyun kıkırdayarak arkadan yaklaştı ve ellerini Taeyong’un kalçalarına yerleştirerek onu hafifçe kaldırdı. Parmakları poposundan içeri kaymış ve Taeyong’un istekle titreyip kafasını Youngho’nun omzuna gömmesine sebep olmuştu.  
“Onu bu zamana kadar eğittiğimizi düşünmüştüm ama sokak kedisi bizim yanımızdayken pençelerini saklamayı her zaman unutuyor.”  
Youngho gözlerinde tehlikeli bir parlaklıkla parmak uçlarını kızıl saçlının vücudunda kaydırmıştı.  
“Eğer ödül gününde olmasaydı ona bir ceza verebilirdik. Ah, gerçi onun için ceza da ödül sayılır. Kendisine hakaret edilirken sertleşen bir insanı daha önce hiç görmemiştim. Asıl ilginç olansa övüldüğünde de sertleşmesi!”  
“Hyung!”  
Hem içinde hissettiği parmaklarla hem de Youngho’nun sözleriyle kendini tutamadan bağırmıştı.  
Youngho gülümsedi tırnaklarını Taeyong’un göğüs uçlarına bastırdı. Kızıl saçlı kafasını o kadar geriye atmıştı ki neredeyse Jaehyun’la çarpışıyordu.  
“Haksız mıyım Yongie? Ne kadar sürtük olduğunu duymaktan da ne kadar iyi olduğunu duymaktan da aynı derecede hoşlanıyorsun. Bize her yönden hizmet edebilme düşüncesi bile seni azdırıyor değil mi?”  
Taeyong deliğine giren ve onu makaslamaya devam eden üçüncü parmak ve Youngho’nun sözlerinin etkisiyle hiçbir zaman bastıramadığı o yüksek iniltisiyle boşalmıştı.   
Youngho karnına kadar gelen yapışkan sıvıya parmağını batırdı ve parmağı dudaklarının arasına alarak emdi. Sanki dünyanın en muhteşem tatlısını yiyormuşçasına zevkle inildemişti.   
Normalde temizlik delisi olan Lee Taeyong kendisinden beklenmeyecek bir hareketi yapmış ve Youngho’nun dudaklarına yapışarak kendi sıvısının tadına varmıştı. Bir yandan Jaehyun’un parmakları üzerinde zıplayarak kendini beceriyor, diğer yandan gittikçe dağınıklaşan öpücüğe yoğunlaşmaya çalışıyordu. Ancak kıçına yediği sert sayılabilecek bir şaplakla durabilmişti.  
“Bu kadarı yeterli, ne kadar hazır olabilirsen o kadar hazırsın. Youngho, ilk sen başla.”  
Youngho kucağında küçüğü hafifçe kaldırdı ve penisini onun deliğine hizaladı. Taeyong sanki ilk seferiymişçesine heyecanlıydı. Youngho bile henüz içine girmiş olmamasına rağmen kızıl saçlının deliğinin kasılıp gevşediğini hissedebiliyordu. Onu sakinleştirmek için hafifçe belini okşadı ve ardından küçük bedeni yavaşça kucağına doğru bastırdı. Sonunda tamamen içeri girebildiğinde ikisi de nefes nefese kalmıştı.  
“Taeyong, hareket et bebeğim.”  
Taeyong başta yavaş ve dikkatli bir şekilde hareket etse de prostatına çarpan penisin verdiği o muhteşem hisle kafasını geriye atmış ve Youngho’dan destek alarak daha hızlı hareket etmeye başlamıştı. İkisinin de kendini kaptırdığını fark eden Jaehyun onlara katılmak için harekete geçmişti bile.  
“Güzelim, şimdi seni biraz daha genişleteceğim tamam mı? Youngho Hyung içindeyken sabit durabilirsin değil mi?”  
Taeyong başını sallayarak onaylasa da bunu yapabileceğinden pek emin değildi. Evet, bunu yapmayı kendisi istemişti ama canının yandığı da ayrı bir gerçekti.  
İlk parmak o kadar rahatsız etmese de ikinci parmakla hafifçe tıslamış ve Youngho’ya daha sıkı sarılmıştı. Üçüncü parmak ise en kötüsüydü, Jaehyun için hazırlanıyor olması bu acıyı katlanılabilir kılan tek şeydi. Sonunda üç parmağa da alıştığında sıra asıl olaya gelmişti. Jaehyun kendini Taeyong’un deliğine hizaladı ve yavaşça işe koyuldu. Her santimde Taeyong’u gözleri yaşarıyor, birkaç damla yanaklarına süzülüyor ve çenesine ulaşmadan Youngho tarafından siliniyordu. Büyük olan övgü dolu sözlerle kızıl saçlıyı rahatlamaya çalışıyordu ama sonuçta yapılabilecek bir şey yoktu, iyi hissedene kadar acı çekmesi gerekliydi.  
Jaehyun sonunda yerine yerleşebildiğinde üçü de derin bir nefes almıştı. Taeyong’un derinliklerine gömülü olan ikili hayallerinin de ötesinde zevk alıyordu. Taeyong’un içi sıcacıktı ve artık neredeyse hareket edemeyecek kadar sıkıydı, birbirlerine sürtünüyor olmaları da cabasıydı.  
“Çok iyiydin aşkım, bize iyi hissettirmek için elinden geleni yapıyorsun. Aramıza çaresiz bir şekilde sıkışmışken o kadar güzelsin ki seni sonsuza kadar hapsetmek istiyorum.”  
Taeyong başını Jaehyun’dan tarafa çevirdi ve biraz zor da olsa garip bir boyun açısıyla sulu bir öpücük kapabildi. Jaehyun dudaklardansa çene hattını öpmeyi tercih ediyordu. Bu daha özel hissettiriyordu, sadece ona ait olan bir bölgeymiş gibiydi. Ama bu öpücükler bile ona yetmemişti. Jaehyun Taeyong’a açtı.  
Minik bir kalça hareketiyle Taeyong’un hassaslık durumunu kontrol etti. Hem Youngho hem de Taeyong aynı anda inildemişlerdi. Jaehyun sırıttı ve penisinin tamamını dışarı çıkardıktan sonra tüm gücüyle yüklenerek tekrar girdi. Taeyong içgüdüsel olarak bir çığlık atmış ve kaçınmak için çırpınmıştı. Neredeyse canını yakacak derecede zevk alıyordu.  
“Jae, bizim için bir bina dolusu insanı patlatmış biricik ölüm meleğimizi parçalayamazsın. Taeyongie’nin ne kadar hassas olduğunu biliyorsun.”  
Ardından dalga geçercesine yavaş ve sığ bir şekilde kalçalarını hareket ettirmişti.   
“H-hyung, daha f-fazla. Lütfen, ben-!”  
İkisinin de aynı anda yüklenmesiyle çığlık atarak boşalmıştı. Orgazmı o kadar güçlüydü ki bir anlığına bilincini kaybetmişti. Boşalsa da Jaehyun ve Youngho acımasız bir ritimle onun içinde hareket etmeye devam ediyordu. Orgazm sonrası o kadar hassastı ki aldığı zevk canını yakıyordu ama yine de hoşuna gitmiyor değildi. Üçü sevişirken genelde olan bir şeydi bu. Youngho ve Jaehyun ikilisi Taeyong’a her zaman aşırı zevk verirdi.  
İkili arasından ilk boşalan Youngho olmuştu. Derin bir hırıltı ve hayvani bir içgüdüyle dişlerini Taeyong’un boğazına geçirmişti. Kızıl saçlı olanın elinden gelen tek şey zayıf bir şekilde inildeyebilmekti, başını oynatabilecek gücü bile kalmamıştı.  
Youngho’nun aradan çekilmesinin ardından Jaehyun kendi orgazmını kovalayarak hayvani bir tempoda Taeyong’un içine giriyordu. Taeyong’un ayakta kalmasını sağlayan tek şey youngho’nun kucağında oluşuydu. Büyük olan ona rahatlatıcı sözler söylüyor, belinden tutarak dik durmasını sağlıyor ve uyuyakalmasını engelliyordu.  
Son bir itişle Jaehyun kendini Taeyong’un içine gömmüş ve derin bir inildemeyle boşalmıştı. Son damlalarına kadar menilerini kızılın içine akıttıktan sonra ancak içinden çıkabilmişti.   
Taeyong son darbeyle bilincini yitirerek Youngho’nun kucağına yığılıvermişti. Büyük olan yataktan kalktı Jaehyun’u da kenara ittirerek pislenmiş yatak örtüsünü bir kenara fırlattı ve deliğinden hala meni akmaya devam eden Taeyong’u yatağa yatırarak yanına yerleşti. Jaehyun’un da diğer tarafa yatmasını bekledikten sonra yorganı üzerlerine çekmişti.   
“Sence onu temizlemeli miydik? Sabaha karnının ağrımasını istemiyorum.”  
Johnny endişeyle sormuştu, seks sonrası korumacı modu devreye girmişti. Taeyong uyanık olsa muhtemelen banyoda onu ilgi ve endişeye boğuyor olurdu.   
“Deliğinin ne kadar genişlediğini gördün, sen yatırırken bile meni akıtmaya devam ediyordu. Sabah tek sorunu pis bir yatakta terli ve çıplak iki erkekle uyanmak olacak.”  
Youngho Taeyong’un uyanmaması için hafif bir şekilde kıkırdadı.   
“Gerçekten seks sırasında bayıldığına inanamıyorum.”  
Jaehyun Taeyong’un üstünden Youngho’ya uzandı ve dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurdu.  
“Sözlerimizi her zaman tutmamız gerekli. Ben bugün sözümü tuttum. Sen de ağzımı 3 gün boyunca konuşamayacağım kadar becereceğini söylemiştin. Yarın yapmaya ne dersin?”


End file.
